Spades
by Derek-L-J-Sohma
Summary: This is based on the Cardverse AU in APH, within the Spades Kingdom. Sir Alfred F. Jones has been, unwillingly, named Crown Prince. Not only must he deal with more diplomatic and history lessons, but also the hotheaded, second youngest of the King's line. Prince Arthur. Rated T for language
1. The Crowning

Alfred F. Jones paced – strike that – Sir Alfred F. Jones paced the dressing room, cape wiping behind him. His twin, Sir Matthieu Williams – their parents had a messy divorce, don't ask – sighed again.

"Why are you so worried? They will choose you to be crown prince." Sir Matthieu whispered in his way.

"That's exactly why I'm worried, Matt!" Sir Alfred groaned, hands covering his face but unable to muffle his voice, "I do not wish for that insane kind of responsibility, I am no good when it comes to not making big mistakes. They should crown you. I am fine with being just an Ace."

"Al, you know that's not true and honestly, you know how all forget me. One day, if I were King, they would forget once again and you would end up King anyways." Sir Matthieu stated. Sir Alfred plummeted into a chair.

"I would be worse. I am no good at decisions that matter. I will end up causing us to be at war just because I misread a letter." Sir Alfred shook his head.

"You are a better leader than you believe." Sir Matthieu muttered.

"As are you!" Sir Alfred snapped, "Besides, we are only twelve!"

"Only? Lower classes who are twelve are getting, if not already are, married and having children. Princes and Princesses are as well. The only reason neither of us are betrothed is because we are knights and possible heirs to the Throne." Sir Matthieu pointed out.

"Oh g-ds! Do not even make me think of marriage. It is almost as frightful as being crowned!" Sir Alfred cried. Sir Matthieu just shook his head. A knock came from the door and the Knights jumped to their feet, preparing their best bows. The door opened, revealing a young man with dark hair and eyes, about the Twin Knights' height. They bowed toward him.

"Is it time, Sir Jack?" Sir Matthieu asked.

"Yes, the King bids me to bring you both to the Throne, aru." The Jack said. The knights nodded and fell in step with one another but a pace behind the Jack. Sir Alfred crossed his fingers and his mind repeated the prayer of 'Please don't make me King. Please don't make me Kings. Oh g-ds, please.'

The Twin Knights entered through two sturdy yew doors whose knobs were each a half of an upside-down heart. The room was separated by a single blue, golden trimmed carpet that led from the doors, across the room and up the stairs to the Thrones. Above the Thrones, directly in the middle was a banner that held the same kind of upside down heart as the door knobs but this confused heart was made from golden gears, laying on a worktable of midnight blue. Seated in the left – from the audience's view – gold painted, wooden Throne was a man with curly, browning, gray locks and gentle ocean blue eyes the sparkled behind a pair of monocles that had been melted together. Though he smiled honestly, his eyes held a small piece of sadness whenever they flickered to the vacant seat beside him. The people had gossiped about why he did not take a new Queen. He had eventually announced his reason to his kingdom.

He had said, "I shall not take another Queen for I know not when my own life will cease and I do not intend to allow one I loved to be married and bedded by my predecessor."

Now, the great King smiled at the twins that were now before his Throne, kneeling. He stood, "My people, today is the day when I shall name the next King and Ace of our wonderful Kingdom! Some of you may have thought that one or the other would be from the old, powerful house of Kirkland as I have but I must disappoint those of you who felt such. I have chosen my heir from another, but equally great house and I hope you will give him the same kindness you have given me."

The room was silent, though Sir Alfred could swear he felt someone mentally cursing him as they melted a hole into his back by a poisonous glower. Most likely one of the King's natural heirs. The twins heard the King chuckled gently as he crouched down to them. Blue met purple and then the younger set of blue. The King placed a hand on each of the Knights before him. He stood slightly, voice echoing, "Stand, Sir Matthieu Williams, Ace of the Spade Kingdom."

Sir – Ace Matthieu stood, beaming and thanked the King profusely. Sir Alfred's stomach plummeted. Oh g-ds no, that meant he was Crown Prince. Oh please, please let this be a nightmare. Sir Alfred was commanded to stand as now dubbed Crown Prince and he did so, feeling hollow as his mind was taken over by a twister. He softly thanked the King for the "honor" bestowed upon him while mentally cursing the kind man before him, the only train of thought actually working. Crown Prince Alfred gulped and turned to the kingdom that would eventually be his. He found the terrifying poisonous glare almost immediately. Crown Prince Alfred wished he had his twin's ability to simply vanish as a smaller, less ornate of the King's crown was placed unto his head.

[|]

"Oi! 'Crown Prince'!" A very angry voice stopped the new Prince in his tracks. Crown Prince Alfred turned warily to the voice.

"I assume you are not here to congratulate me, Sir Kirkland." Prince Alfred raised a tired brow.

"That crown and title should be mine." The angry teen – roughly fifteen years of age – with emeralds for eyes growled.

Crown Prince Alfred shrugged, took off the crown and held it out to the other boy, "Take it then, I do not wish to be Prince nor King."

The King's grandson stared at the Prince in confusion and surprise before the expression turned back to anger. Flesh against flesh echoed from the corridor's walls. Prince Alfred blinked, one hand holding his hurt cheek whilst the other was starting to bleed from its grip on the crown. The youngest Kirkland glowered at him and hissed, "How dare you dishonor the crown, the kingdom and your family name, you foolish twat!"

The Crown Prince was still watching stars with confusion as the teen turned on his heel and stormed away. Prince Alfred rubbed his cheek, placing the crown back atop his head, "The hell was that about?"

"Alfred, are you coming or-?" Ace Matthieu stopped himself when he saw his twin holding his cheek, "Did someone hit you, brother?"

"No, no, I just walked into a door on accident." Prince Alfred laughed it off, heading toward the dining hall. They were to have a private meal for dinner and supper would be shared with the kingdom. The King watched the Prince and Ace enter and take the seats they were lead to. Crown Prince Alfred looked up at the King as he fidgeted in his chair.

"Something the matter, Prince Alfred?" The King asked, one-overing the twelve year old.

"Not at all, your Majesty." Prince Alfred shook his head.

The King leaned onto the table with a raised brow, "Then why is your off-hand bleeding and your cheek bruising?"

"Your hand is bleedin- Oh maple! Alfred!" Ace Matthieu huffed, waving the server over for a bandage.

"It's nothing, Sire, Matt." Prince Alfred blushed, glancing between the two, "As your Highness said, not everyone is happy that a Kirkland was not chosen to take the crown."

"Ah, Arthur did that, did he?" the King shook his head, "Does look like his work."

"I… I only know he was from your house, Sire." Prince Alfred looked down, "I do not blame him though. I do not believe I deserve the crown either."

"Really? You do not?" the King asked.

"No, Sire, I believe you chose the wrong person to take over for you." Crown Prince Alfred frowned as Ace Matthieu wrapped up his bleeding hand.

"Ah, but I have been keeping a decent eye upon you and your brother and I believe that you have traits that your jobs require." The King stated. The twins looked at him in surprise and he laughed, "How do you think I was supposed to pick? I know that most would just choice their own blood but I have knowledge that Arthur is not to be /_King/_ nor Ace."

The Ace and Crown Prince frowned thoughtfully and enjoyed their dinner with the King and Jack.

[|]

"Congratulations, once again, Prince Alfred. It's a great honor." The lady curtsied and her lord bowed. Crown Prince Alfred bowed in return. His cheeks were hurting from forcing his lips to smile for hours on end.

"I am supposed to apologize for your hand, _Crown Prince_. I suppose you told him, then." The teen who'd slapped Prince Alfred crossed his arms.

"He took it to be your 'work', Sir Arthur. I told him not a word." Crown Prince Alfred stated.

"_Prince _Arthur. Because despite not being elected to be King, I am still in line if you die." _Prince _Arthur stated mildly. Before the younger prince was able to speak, he was cut off by a hand being held up, "No, I am not conspiring against you. Simply stating a fact, Crown Prince."

"I'm not going to roll over and die so you can gain the crown." Prince Alfred huffed.

"I wasn't – Blast it!" Prince Arthur snapped, turning about and heading off.

"Al, he was trying to apologize." Ace Matthieu sighed.

"He was discussing my death. How was that an apology?" Crown Prince Alfred asked. Ace Matthieu simply shook his head. Prince Alfred's shoulders slumped, "I really wish people would stop congratulating me. I never wanted this."

"I know, but you have to deal with it Al. His word is law, like yours one day will be. Along with your queen's." Ace Matthieu said. The Crown Prince paled, a panicked look taking over his eyes. He glanced around at all the young women with their fathers and brothers as guardians. Crown Prince Alfred looked faint. Ace Matthieu took his brother's arm and lead him to a seat, "Brother, you're not going to be wed until you've become King, there's no need to fret over it now."

"But who will they force down my throat as a betrothed?! Mattie, you don't understand! I will be responsible for not only the whole Kingdom of Spades but also," Prince Al turned bright red and gulped, finishing slowly, "creating heirs."

"Not for at least a decade, Al." Ace Matt attempted.

"But what if she's a royal bitch?" The Crown Prince whispered, "What if we hate each other's guts?"

"I doubt you will find anyone you hate as much as Prince Arthur." The Spades Ace monotoned.

Crown Prince Alfred's eyes immediately fell unto the older blonde, smiling politely and conversing with several women and their chaperons. Many of the ladies looked enchanted as Prince Arthur talked smoothly, causing giggles and blushes around the circle. The teen's emeralds suddenly found the Crown Prince's sapphires and they stared at one another for a moment before Prince Alfred yielded. He looked to his twin, "Very true, Matt."


	2. Prince or Princess?

Alfred jumped a sword swing only to get hit in the side. Though he staggered, he had enough control to parry the next shot aimed at his head. Alfred swung his own sword only to get kicked in the gut. He fell to his knees but blocked the coming swing and struggled to a stand. His opponent's brow rose as they kicked the prince's feet from under him. Al's head hit the ground and began throbbing loudly.

Emeralds loomed above him with a scowl, "You call yourself a knight? You aren't fit to be a page! I can only hope your twin has better prowess with melee fights."

"Oh really? And exactly how many Clubs and bandits have you fought, /_Prince/ _Arthur?" Crown Prince Alfred growled, sitting up and gaining a wave of nausea.

"Oi! Take it easy, I beat you up pretty well." Prince Arthur frowned, crouching before the heir. He moved the Crown Prince's head left and right gently.

"I don't need your help!" Prince Alfred pushed away the hand.

Arthur stood, hands on hips and glared down, "Fine, you want to fight again? I'll give you a fair one. Peter!"

"What now, jerky clotpole?" The seven year old demanded.

"The Crown Prince needs a partner at his level, unfortunately you'll have to go easy on him. We wouldn't want the heir too bloody and bruised." Arthur mocked. Peter looked between the two before crossing his arms and scowling.

"Nuh-uh. Grandpa specificically said that _you_ had to do it! I'm not getting in trouble for you. Besides, I'm sparring Ravis." Peter stomped away. Prince Arthur glared Prince Al down as he helped him up and said a word the Crown Prince found himself wishing didn't exist.

"Again."

[|]

Nearly two years passed, each day filled with diplomacy and other such lessons and fights with Arthur. The princes learned one another's styles and adapted. They soon found each other equal and opposite fighters. They still rather held disdain toward one another and often got into well worded arguments any time they were together outside of training. Eventually one day they dissolved into Arthur slapping the younger prince across the face. Incidentally, it occurred at the precise moment the King was passing into the hall.

"Arthur! Come with me, young man!" The King barked, storming through the hall. Prince Arthur glared at Crown Prince Alfred as he followed his grandfather. Even halls away, Prince Al heard the door being slammed by the King. Prince Alfred silently wished that he hadn't gotten Arthur into too much trouble.

[|]

"I definitely got him in trouble." Crown Prince Alfred muttered, wincing as Ace Matthieu tended to his fresh black eye.

"Or you acted like a clotpole again." Ace Matthieu sighed.

"Hey! You're so mean, Mattie!" Crown Prince Alfred whined.

"You used me as a practice target for your damned sling last week, so oui, I'm going to be mean to you." Ace Matthieu snapped.

Prince Alfred flinched, squeaking out, "I love you, brother."

"Uh-huh." The other twin didn't even raise a brow, putting down the rag he was using, "There, you should be able to see again by the day after next."

"Thanks, Mattie." Prince Alfred beamed.

"Yes, well, we are having guests soon so let us hope it clears up by then." Ace Matthieu said.

"Ugh, more royals?" The Crown Prince asked.

"Oui."

"Shit."

[|]

Arthur was riding on his mare the next morning, having cleared his entire schedule so he could spend the day alone. Particularly away from the Crown Princes. He spurred the horse on faster, to everything above, he could not – no, would not – meet the Prince of Diamonds today. Having Alfred around was bad enough for a life time, thank you very much.

He suddenly saw another horse traveling near the same speed coming from his right and knew that even if he spurred his faster, they would collide and he wasn't going to risk hurting himself or his mare. Arthur pulled the reins hard, moving her to the side to stop the collision. The other rider did almost the exact same thing. Panting, Arthur glowered defiantly at the other rider, "Why not heed where you're going, twat?"

"Oh, vous are so mean, mon petit Prince~." The other rider grinned. Arthur paled and cursed, spurring his mare to move quickly past the Prince before him. Unfortunately for Prince Arthur, the other young man took up his reins and stopped the retreat, "Come now, that's not very polite, should vous not show your guests where to go?"

"You know very well the way to the Castle." Arthur snapped, "Make it there by your own memory, Francis."

"Still upset that vous are not Crown Prince?" Crown Prince Francis cooed. He chuckled at Prince Arthur's dark look, "Besides, 'ow will I know the Crown Prince? Last I saw, vous 'ad given 'im a very big black eye."

"Then you shouldn't be able to miss him. He bears a similar mark for not paying attention during his sparring practices." Prince Arthur huffed.

"Your work as well?" Prince Francis smirked.

"Of course, I am the Crown Prince's official sparring partner." Prince Arthur stated bitterly. Crown Prince Francis motioned on his men, whispering to one before they headed off. Arthur glared, "You should be with them, your Diamondness."

"I 'ave some things to discuss with vous, Prince Arthur." Francis stated. The Diamond Prince released the reins to Arthur's horse, "Come along, Arthur, I would like to see the Spade Forests again. We 'ave something to discuss."

"And if I don't follow?" Prince Arthur asked.

Prince Francis threw him a smile as he began to head into the forest, "Then I guess I'll tell the Crown Prince what vous 'ave been keeping from 'im, Princesse."

"How the hell did you find that out, frog?!" Arthur spurred after him, their horses falling into step with one another.

"Mon cheri, surely vous do not assume your people are the only able to 'ave seers. It is just more common for Spades." Francis glanced over.

Arthur glared in front of him, "What precisely is it that you want, Francis?"

"To offer vous a choice. I know your marvelous kingdom will not but I am quite willing to make vous a deal." Francis said.

"What deal?" Arthur asked.

"Vous see, my kingdom is about to name my own Queen."

"What does that have to do with me?"

"The girl they wish to 'ave me wed is a sweet, gentle, and passive young lady. Which many would love to 'ave at their side, do not get me wrong, she is very wonderful."

"But?"

"But I do not believe that is the type of Queen that my Kingdom needs nor I want. Vous are not like that. Vous know 'ow to fight and speak your mind. Vous are wise and experienced comparatively and vous know 'ow to 'andle foreign affairs. That and vous can be 'ot 'eaded and fierce. That is more something I believe my Kingdom needs in their Queen."

"You want /me/ to become /your/ Queen? Really?!" Arthur barked.

Francis raised his hands in mock surrender, "I am asking vous to think about it. I am only giving a suggestion, vous do not 'ave to accept."

"I see." Prince Arthur's eyes narrowed and he turned his horse around, "I'm certain the King will be wondering where you've gone, come I'll escort you to the Castle."


	3. Love or Hate?

Crown Prince Alfred frowned, tapping his fingers on his window sill, wondering where Arthur kept disappearing to. After Crown Prince Francis had come to visit, Prince Arthur had disappeared for hours a day at the same time that Prince Francis would. A thought, a crude and vulgar thought played around in his mind each time and grew stronger after being shooed. The thought made no sense though, nor did the feelings that arose to the thought. The three of them hated each other, there was no way the thought was even possible. And yet it remained there. Haunting him.

[|]

Ace Matthieu sighed, he couldn't believe what he was doing for his brother. Honestly, did he even really hate him? Perhaps Al was trying to tell him that each time possible betrothal was brought up in their conversations. He still seemed disgusted in the idea of girls, which was incredibly strange for gentlemen of their age. Others wouldn't stop talking about them and their… procreative bits. Ace Matthieu really wish that people would actually notice him now and then.

"Must this be so painful, Francis? Honestly, these antics of yours are so tiring." Ace Matthieu froze, ducking behind the nearest tree. So Prince Arthur /was/ sneaking out to see the Diamond Prince, but why?

"Ah, mon cheri, vous know this is necessary for us. Imagine it from my position, it's incredibly difficult to get vous to come." Prince Francis said. Ace Matthieu's eyes widened, no he had not just heard that right. His hearing must be going, something else must be happening.

"I come nearly every time you wish. But you obviously don't realize how difficult it is for me to get away." Prince Arthur snapped.

"Well, we certainly cannot do this in the Castle, we cannot risk getting caught together like this. Besides, is this not a perfect way to leave the Court? I'm certain our peoples would approve of an international union." Prince Francis said. Ace Matthieu had heard enough to know that this could not continue. He turned on his heel and began sneaking back to the Castle.

A shape darted from branch to branch above the Ace, causing him to jump and try to keep his sights on it as he dashed toward the edge of the Forest. The creature leapt from its perch, a blur of red, black and white and landed in a crouched position. Ace Matthieu froze in terror as his eyes recognized the creature's features. Lean and taller than himself, human body clothed in Midnight's trousers; a leather but short coat attached to a cowl which bore two horns of demon bloodline; a Spade blue tunic and black leather boots. Its hair was the white of Britannia's wings, eyes of coals ignited and coated in blood and a mouthful of fangs. The Ace's eyes narrowed and he held himself taller by a head, demanding, "Joker, what are you doing wandering suspiciously about the Spade Forests?"

"About to ask you the same thing, Vögelchen." The Joker smiled.

"Me? I am not sneaking about! I am merely enjoying the Forests of my Kingdom!" Ace Matthieu defended.

"Oh ja, because this," The Joker crouched a little and slowly moved from a tree to another, peeking and looking around all the time before laughing and standing, "is very much usual valking."

"You do not know how I am, what mannerisms I have, no matter that you've been visiting a day shorter than the Diamond Crown!" Matthieu huffed and turned his nose up at the Joker, making to pass him, "Excuse me, Minstrel Gilbert!"

"Ah-ah!" Joker Gilbert took his arm roughly and pulled him so that their faces were inches apart. The Joker sneered down at the Ace, "You are not going anywhere until you tell me exactly vhat you think you heard the Diamond Crown and Prince Arthur doing."

"B-but of course." Ace Matthieu looked up at him with a frightened and innocent look. Joker Gilbert smiled and gestured for him to go on. Nodding like a child, the Ace smiled back softly. And pulled his knee straight up, hard, into the Joker's crotch. The Minstrel cried out, hands moving from the Ace's arm to his groin. Ace Matthieu moved several steps back before he spat, "I'd never betray my King or brother! Démon diabolique!" before running as fast as his feet could carry him to the Castle. He burst into the throne room, "Sire! Alfred!"

Both the Crown Prince and the King stood at attention, mouths moving in sync, "What happened?"

"Prince Arthur and Prince Francis have been conspiring in the forest about Prince Arthur leaving the Spades' Court!" Ace Matthieu managed to spew.

"Lead us!" the current and to-be Kings ordered, evacuating the room. Ace Matthieu took a deep breath before catching up and then taking the lead.

"Minstrel Gilbert knows of these meetings as well, he tried to keep me from telling you both what I'd heard." Ace Matthieu explained.

Spade Crown Alfred was the first to reach the other Princes. He unsheathed his sword and held it toward the Diamond, "What poisons have you sowed in his mind?!"

"None, only truth and choice." Diamond Crown Francis drew his own steel.

"Such as what? That we do not allow our citizens to live how they choose?" Prince Alfred snarled.

"Oh? Is that so? Tell me, Crown Prince, was it your wish to be titled as such?" Prince Francis's eyes sparkled with malicious delight.

"Silence! Both of you!" Prince Arthur snarled, drawing his sword, moving it from one Crown Prince to the other and repeating the process, "I am not a mere maiden in need of a Knight's rescue, so damn you both! Attempting to choose my path for me! I will choose my own path and neither of you have a damned good say in the matter!"

"Sheath your weapons, there is no need to cause bloodshed." The King said. The Princes hesitated for a moment before they did so. Prince Arthur stood, defiance in his eyes, but a few feet away from grandfather – even when the King turned a cold, almost unfeeling gaze upon him, "If that is the path you wish to take, Arthur, then go ahead. Choose it. I am not binding you to whatever visions occur."

"Sire!" Crown Prince Alfred objected.

"Silence! This involves you not!" The King snapped at his successor. Both heirs jumped and cringed. The King was back to paying Arthur attention, "But, I promise you this here and now and shall not repeat it. If you choose to deny your destiny and do whatever you and Prince Francis are planning, I will not now nor ever give you my blessing. A path you choose that defies it will lead to your end. Do you heed my warning?"

"Yes, Granddad." Prince Arthur raised his head in acknowledgement.

The King simply nodded and waved dismissively at the four young men before walking away, muttering seemingly to himself.

Nose raised in a regal manner he inherited, Prince Arthur walked a couple of paces the opposite direction, trying to think. Unfortunately for him, Crown Prince of Spades decided to follow.

"Hey! Hang on a moment!" Prince Alfred called. Arthur ignored him and continued walking. Crown Prince Alfred jogged and caught up. Prince Arthur paid him no mind as the younger prince attempted to talk to him until the skin of his neck met the cool sharpness of a blade. Arthur glared at the younger man, emeralds sparking dangerously. Prince Alfred matched the expression easily, "I only wished to speak with you."

"And I don't care." Prince Arthur said plainly. "Now remove your sword, child."

Crown Prince Alfred's expression darkened even further, "I will not be addressed as such by a coward of his own fate!"

"Oh? And you were not? Are not?" Arthur laughed, "You jest, surely, you would have willingly given me the crown and title had I simply accepted it the day you were crowned. Yet I am the coward? No, Alfred, that would be you."

"Is that so?" Prince Alfred asked, then scoffed, "Yet least I am not tempted to betray my family, name, home and Kingdom."

"If I choose the path Francis has presented me, it would not be a betrayal!" Prince Arthur seethed.

It was the Crown Prince's turn to laugh, "Oh really? It seems that your grandfather disagrees on that, doesn't he? I do believe he said that if you chose that path, you would never receive his blessing. Sounds to me that he would feel betrayed if you left on that fork."

"You wouldn't understand." Arthur growled.

"No, I wouldn't understand temptation to betray the people and places I love." Prince Alfred barked.

Prince Arthur's eyes narrowed, "Remove the sword from my throat."

The Princes glared each other down for several moments. Ace Matthieu finally caught up, "Al! What the hell?"

Crown Prince Alfred pulled his sword away, "Nothing. Choose wisely, Arthur."


	4. The Diamond's Trouble

It had been a month since the King and the Twins had found out about Prince Arthur and Prince Francis' planning and thus far, Prince Arthur had not been seen or heard from by any in the Court of Spades. Despite his biggest instigator removed from his every day, Crown Prince Alfred's composure became easier and easier to break. His irritability was blamed on his lack of daily swordsmanship. Ace Matthieu was contemplating it being something else. Probably to due with the fact that, even though his co-conspirator had vanished, Crown Prince Francis was almost constantly around.

"No, that is not an acceptable trade!" Prince Alfred snapped.

"Vous 'ave to be jesting!" Prince Francis retorted, "That is more than fair! In fact it gives the Spades Kingdom more benefits than it does the Diamond Kingdom!"

"It does not! We are offering our best technologies and all you are offering is a few more mere _art _merchants! Our people do not need any _art_ merchants! _Produce_ or, perhaps, _blacksmiths_ maybe. But _art_ merchants?" Crown Prince of Spades laughed at the thought.

"How dare you insult the Diamond's art! It is the best in all the Kingdoms!" Crown Prince of Diamond snapped.

"Oh? I am quite certain that the Heart Kingdom would dilute that claim. Wouldn't you say, Minstrel Beilschmidt?" Crown Prince Alfred inquired.

"Erm…" The Joker frowned, not entirely pleased with the idea of being forced into this.

"Ha! Like vous would know good art if it decked vous like Prince Arthur." Prince Francis laughed.

Prince Alfred stood quick, drawing his sword and pointing it at the other Crown Prince, "Take it back, fop!"

"Alfred!" The King snapped, standing himself and looming over the King-in-Training, "That is enough! Matthieu, take your brother to his quarters!"

"Yes, Sire." The Ace bowed, taking his twin's arm and half-dragging, half-leading him away.

When they got a decent ways from the Court, Prince Alfred snatched his arm away, "I do know where my own quarters are!"

"Maybe but not your manners! Al, you cannot just go off on Francis because you don't like him!" Ace Matthieu snapped, "You will have to deal and trade with him for the rest of your reign over our kingdom!"

"Unless someone kills him." Crown Prince Alfred's eyes were dark and cold. The twins stared at one another – Ace Matthieu seeming to have to squint – for several minutes in silence.

"You hate him?" The Ace asked.

"Yes." Then the Prince sighed, rubbing his face with his hand, "No. G-ds, I don't know."

Ace Matthieu patted his shoulder gently, "It will get easier."

"I suppose." Prince Alfred gave his brother a scrutinizing look, "Your sight is going, isn't it?"

"What?" The Ace looked startled, his eyes partially squinted as he looked at his twin.

"You keep squinting, Mattie, its kinda obvious. Perhaps we can get you a pair of monocles like the King." Crown Prince Alfred suggested, "I doubt he'd mind helping you…"

"You're not the trouble child, Al." Ace Matthieu sighed.

Prince Alfred blushed, "I never said I was."

"You didn't have to."

[|]

Prince Alfred walked up to Ace Matthieu with a smile and a lady on his arm. The lady had long, dark brown hair and vibrant, fierce, stubborn looking blue-green eyes. The Ace had a bad feeling about what Crown Prince Alfred was going to say.

"Lady Andrea Woods, this is my brother, Ace Matthieu." The Crown Prince said, "Matt, Lady Andrea."

"Hello." She curtsied with a smile that was a bit more than polite.

"Good day, my lady." The Ace bowed then gave his a brother a look.

Prince Alfred ignored him, "Matt, could you do me a favor-?"

"Non." Ace Matthieu interrupted, knowing in an instant what his twin wished.

"You did not even let me finish." Crown Prince Alfred pouted.

"I am not courting her for you." The Ace glared.

Lady Andrea stepped forward, transforming from a fierce young lady to a timid damsel in distress, "Please good sir? My father will wed me to some lord that I will have no feelings for!"

The Ace could see the manipulation she was trying but felt his heart go out for her a bit though he shook his head.

"Please, brother? I have so much to do, courting would be an incredible inconvenience and waste of time. The Seers already told me that she would not be my queen, but certainly we can save a young lady such as herself from the evils of an arranged marriage?" Prince Alfred said.

"Like you will have to go through?" Ace Matthieu asked. Prince Alfred nodded. Lady Andrea looked at him pleadingly. Matt sighed, "Do you actually have your own love in secret?"

"No, else Father would have married us instead." The Lady said.

"It's only for a few social events." The Crown Prince said.

The Ace groaned, hating himself, "Fine."

"Thank you!" Both Prince Alfred and Lady Andrea Woods grinned.

"You won't find him lest he wants to be found though, brother." The Ace commented.

"Who says I'm looking for anyone?" The Crown Prince frowned.

"Someone who knows you well."

"Bollocks, you do not know all of my business, Matt. Good day, brother, good day, Lady Woods." Crown Prince Alfred bowed and retreated.

"Sometimes I really hate him." Ace Matthieu growled quietly.

Lady Andrea laughed, a small but understanding sound, "Don't all siblings hate one another from time to time, Sir?"

"I suppose that's true." Ace Matthieu sighed.

"So, would it be inappropriate if I inquired precisely what the Ace's job is?" Her head was tilted to the side as though it were natural for it to be leaning in that manner instead of straight.

"Not at all." The Ace blinked, surprised. She motioned for him to go on. He did so, "The Ace is mostly a diplomat. They kind of act like messengers between the Kingdoms."

"I thought that was what the Jacks did?" She said thoughtfully, "Might we head to the Library?"

"Certainly." Ace Matthieu held out his arm, which the Lady took, and began that direction, "Actually, that is only if there is no acting Ace. For the most part, the Jack is for internal affairs and collaborating with the Ace to properly set up hospitality for guests."

"Interesting."

"Might I inquire about your curiosity on the matter?"

"Well, sir, before the King's naming you Ace, I'd never heard of the job before."

"Hm."

"Oh my." Lady Woods whispered, eyes wide at the sight of the Library.

The Ace smiled, "You appreciate books?"

"Of course!" The Lady's voice grew loud with excitement and defense. She blushed and cleared her throat, becoming the proper level for a lady, "I mean, yes, I do indeed."

"Well, that is a first." Ace Matthieu smiled, leading her further into the Library, "Most people don't think books are exciting or that women should be allowed the same learning privileges as men."

Lady Andrea put her free hand on her hip, "Yes, well, all of those are fools. Women work just as hard as men do but get none of the privileges we deserve. Women are treated, in all classes, as property."

"You make a valid point. Perhaps you should bring it up to the King."

"Oh no, I… I couldn't."

"How come?"

The Lady slipped from the Ace's arm and went to a bookcase, fingers moving to caress the spines, "I get rather nervous and shy around strangers." She let out a tiny laugh, "Particularly ones that can throw me in dungeons."

"You haven't really acted shy from what I've seen." Ace Matthieu said.

"Yes, I am not sure why that is. You and the Prince don't really affect me the way the rest of the world, really, does." She hummed curiously.

"My brother has been said to be a natural charmer." He said blandly.

"But that does not explain my ease with you, Sir Ace." The Lady gave a small smile.

[|]

Arthur Kirkland hated him. He fucking _hated _him. This is what the second youngest heir of the Kirkland line thought as he paced. The one he currently he wanted to rip to shreds was watching him with a concerned expression. Oh yes, a _concerned _expression. The damned bastard!

"Arthur, it's not tha-" He began.

Prince Arthur growled, "You will address me with my title!"

"Oui, _Prince_ Arthur, it's not that I do not want to be with vous, but…" The Almost-King of Diamonds sighed.

"You must perform your royal duty to your Kingdom. Including marrying your arranged betrothed." Prince Arthur stated, going expressionless, "I understand."

"I really am sorry, mon cheri." Prince Francis lifted his hand to caress the other Prince's cheek.

Arthur took a step away from the hand as though it was going to bite him though his eyes betrayed nothing. Prince Arthur turned and began to walk away, pausing only to place something on a fallen log and to say, "It's alright. I have got to face my own Fate."

When Prince Arthur had vanished from sight, Prince Francis went and picked up what the former had discarded. Crown Prince Francis kissed the copper ring softly and slipped it into his tunic pocket.


	5. Found Ya!

"Your stead, Your Majesty." The stableman said, bowing and holding out the reins to his Crown Prince.

"C'mon, Jacob, you know you don't have to address me so formally." Prince Alfred sighed, "We've known each other since we were kids."

The dirty blonde smiled a bit as he rose, "Right, sorry, Al."

"It's fine, but seriously, we're friends still, right?" Alfred pouted hopefully.

"Yeah, we're still friends." Jacob chuckled.

"Good. I'm glad I don't have to noggie you into remembering." The Prince grinned, patting Jacob's shoulder and taking the reins.

"Thank g-ds." The stableman muttered.

Crown Prince Alfred stuck his tongue out at Jacob and mounted his stallion, "See you later."

"Have a good day, Alfred." Jacob said. The Prince nodded and spurred his horse on, heading for the forest.

Prince Alfred rode through the forest, his gaze scouring the grounds he'd yet searched. Hours passed uneventful and the Crown Prince had begun to get wary. He turned his stallion back towards the castle. They went a few yards easily before the horse paused then veered to the left of their trail. Alfred frowned, trying to straighten the stallion out. He shook his head violently.

Alfred's eyes widened and his grip tightened around the reins, "Whoa, Molossia!"

The black stead ignored his rider and galloped left, despite the young man's attempts to regain control. They traveled a couple miles, the Prince having to duck low hanging branches as the horse speed faster than he'd ever seen. Molossia slowed to a trot for about a yard before walking, calmly, into a clearing.

Resting within the small circle was white mare – from what Alfred could see – with a dark brown mane. Her head turned, Molossia attracting her attentions. The fourteen year old groaned, resting his head into the neck of his horse. Of course the g-ds damned creature had gotten distracted by a girl. Of course.

"What was that noise, Sey?" A familiar voice peeped from behind the mare.

Alfred jolted at the voice, falling from his saddle and hitting the ground. Hard. He gathered himself from the ground – having taken worse from Arthur – and straightened his tunic, a light heat entering his cheeks. His gaze met with the emeralds that were staring from above the mare's – Sey's – back. Alfred raised a hand in greeting and cleared his throat, "Hello Arthur."

"Alfred?" Arthur stood, momentarily forgetting titles.

"Long time, no see, huh?" The younger smiled like a sheep.

"Wh-what're you doing here?" Arthur's eyes were wide.

"I was just wandering the forest with Molossia here," Alfred patted his horse firmly, "when he suddenly decided to head this way. I'm guessing because of your mare."

"I see." Arthur said after a moment.

The Crown Prince scratched the back of his head, "Um, I should escort you back."

Arthur stared at the ground but nodded. Molossia trotted valiantly to Sey and nuzzled her. She neighed softly and cuddled back. The young men stared at the horses for a moment before glancing at each other, then avoided gazes all together. In silence, the Princes untangled their horses and mounted up. The horses contently trotted back to the stables side by side, neighing now and then.

"Evening, Jacob." Prince Alfred greeted, leaping from his saddle to undo it. When he didn't get a response, he glanced at the stableman. Jacob was gaping and his eyes flicked between the two. Alfred raised a brow. Prince Arthur was staring at his hands, taking no note of the stableman's shock. The Crown Prince cleared his throat, "Prince Arthur, do you need assistance?"

"What?" Arthur's gaze shot up and he turned a gentle shade of pink before dismounting, "No, my mind was simply elsewhere."

"Understandably." Prince Alfred commented, hoisting his saddle onto his shoulder.

"Wait, Al, I can do that!" Jacob's words rushed from his lips, aghast at his lack of attention.

Alfred smiled at him, "I can take care of it, Jake. 'Sides, Prince Arthur might wish for you to handle his mare."

Jacob glanced at Prince Arthur. The older Prince bowed his head, "If you would."

"Of course." Jacob nodded and took Sey's reins, leading her into the stable.

"Thank you." Arthur murmured.

[|]

Prince Arthur walked stoicly into the Throne room, where the King was talking with an advisor. He and Alfred made their way to the Throne, where they bowed deep to the King. The advisor glanced at them, "I believe my leave is necessary, King Emrys."

The King inclined his head and watched the two teenagers, brows raised. Arthur addressed him, "Greetings, Sire."

"Prince Arthur, a pleasure to see you again." King Emrys said.

"The pleasure is mine, Your Majesty." Arthur replied.

The King nodded, "You look wary. Rest, you'll need it for your training with the Crown Prince."

"Yes, Sire." The seventeen year old moved toward the doors.

"And Arthur?" King Emrys called.

"Grandfather?" Arthur asked as he half turned.

"I'm glad you're home." The old man smiled.

"Thank you." Prince Arthur nodded and left, all too aware of Prince Alfred's eyes on him.

"Alfred?" The King's chuckle spun the teen around.

Crown Prince Alfred flushed, inclining his head to his mentor, "Yes, Sire?"

"Thank you for bringing him home." King Emrys said.

"Of course." Alfred chuckled in liken to a sheep.

The King's eyes sparked with mischief, "Is there something you wish to tell me, Alfred?"

"No, sir." The Crown Prince frowned a bit, "Why?"

"Merely an old man's curiosity." King Emrys said, "Now, do you not have a class to attend?"

The fourteen year old's shoulders fell, "Yessir."

"On with you, then." The King chuckled. With a pout, the Prince slunk out of the room.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Alright, here's - finally - the fifth chpt of Spades~! It's taken so long for two reasons: 1) Arthur didn't want to go see his grandfather to inform him he was there because he didn't know if Francis had informed King Emrys of their now former relationship; and 2) Apparently Chris Pine decided to invade my mind on the Enterprise and then with winter. Anywho, I am terribly sorry for the long wait, I will try to keep everything running and update every month. Also, if anyone gets my little joke that I created using names, feel free to laugh at me or tell me I'm insane.

Anyways, I hope you enjoy! Please fav &/or comment~! ~Nobu


End file.
